CWF Classics
by JC 619
Summary: Spinoff of CWF Discussing about Great Moments in CWF, History of CWF, and The CWF Hall of Fame. New Chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Hello CWF Fans! As Promised, I have the First Episode of CWF Classics up. I only own my OC's.

* * *

CWF Classics Episode 1 

Peter Gabriels Big Time Plays as the Theme for CWF Classics. Then John Santoni is seen sitting in a Black Desk.

John Santoni: Welcome CWF Classics, I'm your Host John Santoni. Now in this Series (Which will be 13 so far), We will talk about some of the Greatest Moments in CWF, Some of the CWF Legends, and the History of CWF itself. First off, We will talk about the History of CWF. Common Questions have come from many Fans about the Origins of this great Wrestling Companny, and we are going to deliever.

**Origins of Cartoon Wrestling Federation**

John Santoni's Voice: Cartoon Wrestling Federation was founded in 1968 by it's Founder & Owner C. Montgomery Burns.

Mr. Burns: Actually, I thought I was founding some sort of New Oil Company, but I was wrong, and nobody told me all about this until 1990.

Mr. Smithers: I actually tried to tell him in 1986 when I first found out about it, but he was fast asleep, and I forgot about it.

John Santoni's Voice: In 1968 there was only two Major Championships in CWF: The Cartoon Wrestling Federation Championship & the Tag Team Championships. The first CWF Champion was Fred Flintstone when he won a 8 man Tournament for the Title. The Tag Team Champsionships were won by both Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble. This started one of the most interesting Rivalries in CWF History.

Fred: Me & Barn were & are still Best Friends, but when you are the Champion of the World, Everybody is gunning at ya, and they want that Title.

John Santoni's Voice: In 1976 to commerate America's Bicentenial, The United States Championship was created. The first winner was Popeye The Sailor who won a match against three other Superstars. In 1979, Thw CWF Women's Championship was created due to the added number of Female Superstars in CWF. The Champion was decided in a Gauntlet Match featuring 8 Girls, and the winner? None other than Miss Piggy.

Miss Piggy: Of course I was the First to win the Women's Championship. Moi was & is abit still a dangerous Female Wrestler.

CWF Reporter: But you're not really a Cartoon you know.

Miss Piggy: What?! Hiiiiii...YAH!!!!!

Miss Piggy then Punches The Reporter thru the wall.

John Santoni's Voice: Later on in 1985, CWF had it's first major PPV: King of Kings where the Champion Mickey Mouse successfully defended his CWF Championship over Fat Albert. 1987 Brought the First Appearence of the Steel Cage when it was used to end the feud between Popeye The Sailor, and Mickey Mouse. In 1993, CWF Rumble was created with it's first winner being The number 3 Entrant Sonic the Hedgehog. In 1997 To recognize the growing fad in Extreme No Holds Barred Wrestling. CWF Created the Hardcore Championship. The first Champion was decided in a Ladder Match, and the winner was none other than Donald Duck.

Donald Duck (Translated): Being not only the Superstar that ended Mickey's 10 year reign as CWF Champion, but being also the first Hardcore Champion, I'm pretty well rounded in the Ring.

John Santoni's Voice: In 2004, CWF introduced The Cell at the Event: War of the Ring where Homer Simpson defeated Peter Griffin to retain his CWF Championship. 2005 Brought a major change in CWF when CWF Management announced that a General Manager would watchover CWF, and that man was JC. CWF Wrestling is still going strong after the past few decades, and shows no sign in slowing up in the future.

John Santoni: Well that is the Origins and Basic History of CWF, Next Show we'll talk about the CWF Championship, but up next is our First Installment of the CWF Hall of Fame. Now the CWF Hall of Fame represents the some of the Greatest Wrestlers & Superstars that appeared in Cartoon Wrestling Federation. Now for the First Inductee, He wasn't a Champion here in CWF, but for many decades he was one of CWF's Household names.

**CWF HALL OF FAME:** Bugs Bunny

Bugs Bunny: Ladies & Gentlemen Welcome to CWF Wrestling I am your announcer for the evening Bugs Bunny.

John Santoni's Voice: Bugs Bunny was one of the first actual characters in Cartoon Wrestling Federation. Bugs was the first CWF Announcer often calling most of the matches alone. In 1973, Bugs teamed up with friend & foe Elmer Fudd, The Announce Team though would only last for Four Months before Bugs would be running the Mic by himself again.

Elmer Fudd: It wasn't that I didn't want to Announce with Bug anymore, but Hunting Season was back up again, and I didn't want to miss it due to Announcing with that screwy Wrabbit.

John Santoni's Voice: Throughout the next few years, Bugs teamed with afew more different Announcers including some of the CWF Wrestlers who were either injured, or not wrestling that night. Eventually in 1986, Bugs gained a full-time Announce Partner in Goofy Goof. Goofy & Bugs teamed together to Announce CWF's biggest Matches, and PPVs.  
Eventually in 1999, Goofy retired, and in 2002, Bugs decided to retire from Announcing leaving a great Legacy behind him.

Meowth: I've been an Announcer & a CWF Superstar, but I could never replicate the Characteristics that Bugs Bunny has done.

John Santoni's Voice: Even though Bugs was mainly an Announcer, He also took part in afew wrestling matches. Bugs battled only three times in CWF, but he won all three of them, Including a Victory over Mickey Mouse in 1984 which was dubbed "Icon vs. Icon". Bugs also defeated Fred Flintstone in a Strongman Challenge in 1971, and defeated Homer Simpson in 2000.

Mickey Mouse: Oh yeah, I remember fighting Bugs back in 84. Bugs was tricky to fight in that match. I almost had him a couple of times, but I never thought he would connect with a Boxer Jab, and then a Karate Kick that fast.

John Santoni's Voice: Bugs Bunny still prowls around CWF once in awhile, either Announcing occasional Matches, or getting into a fist fight with some Superstars. Even though Bugs was never a Pro Wrestler, or a Champion in CWF, He is still considered a Hall of Famer in CWF's Book.

John Santoni: Well there you have it Folks, Our first show is finished. Next Episode will feature the CWF Championship, and another CWF Hall of Famer. Thank You for watching, and see you soon.

* * *

Well I hope you all liked the First Episode. I kinda based this story on WWE 24/7 (Wish I had that Channel). Anyway, CWF Should be up very soon. _Reviews_ are open. 


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got Episode Two of CWF Classics up & ready for you guys. Check it out. I only own my OC's & the Championships of course

* * *

CWF Classics Episode 2

Peter Gabriels Big Time Plays as the Theme for CWF Classics. Then John Santoni is seen sitting in a Black Desk.

John Santoni: Welcome CWF Classics, I'm your Host John Santoni. Now every Major Sport, or Entertainment has a key prize. For Hockey it's the Stanley Cup, For Movies, it's the Oscars, and for Wrestlers in CWF, it is the CWF Championship.

**History of the CWF Championship**

John Santoni's Voice: Like every Sports Company, a Championship is given to the best & the greatest in there class, and the CWF Championship is no exception.

Rikochet: The CWF Championship isn't something you can just earn by winning matches, It's earned by proving yourself to everbody in this company that you are the best that this company has to offer.

John Santoni's Voice: The CWF Championship was created in 1968 along with the CWF Tag Team Championships. The Title was given to the winner of the 8 Man Tournament which was won by Fred Flintstone. Fred held onto the CWF for afew months before losing the Championship to his longtime friend, and Tag Team Partner Barney Rubble.

Barney Rubble: Well Me & Fred had one of the first rivalies in CWF & it was kind of like a Gentlemen's Challenge rather then an actual fight. A huh huh huh huh.

John Santoni's Voice: In the 70's Faces & Heels duked it out for the CWF Title numerous times including on of the shortest Title reigns of all time when in 1974, The Champ Big Pete lost the CWF Championship to Popeye the Sailor Thirty Minutes after he had won it from Fred Flintstone.

Big Pete: Okay, Popeye had me down & out, but come on, I just won the Title! I deserved a little time off.

In 1982, Mickey Mouse defeated The Fearless Leader to win the CWF Championship. This was somewhat the start of MickeyMania. For the next Ten Years, Mickey would defend the Championship against his Rival Pete, Popeye The Sailor, Fat Albert, and many others including defending his Championship in the First PPV, and the First Cage match. In 1992, Mickey Mouse lost the CWF Championship to his friend & occasional Rival Donald Duck.

Bugs Bunny: Calling that match was a blast especially with a Disney veteran like Goofy announcing the match along side me. I'm of course a WB guy, but that was one of my favorite matches of all time.

John Santomi's Voice: In 1993, Two dream matches came within a span of afew months. First was when Mario defeated Mickey (Who had won the Title in a rematch) at the First CWF Rumble, and then at CWF Wrestleversary in a Video Game Icon vs. Video Game Icon match, Sonic the Hedgehog defeated Mario to win the CWF Championship.

Sonic: You know, That match might have actually beaten out the Wrestlemania IX Main Event of Bret Hart vs. Yokozuna, & Hulk Hogan vs. Yokozuna.

Throughout the 90's & into the early 2000's Homer Simpson was one of the key CWF Champions, Winning the Title on six different occasions. Homer has had the most Title reigns by being a Six time CWF Champion. During those reigns, Homer took on the likes of his own son Bart Simpson, Samurai Jack, Rikochet, and Peter Griffin.

Homer: Oh Yeah, Me & Peter Griffin might have been the biggest rivalry that CWF ever had. I think we had like twenty different matches all in all.

John Santoni's Voice: In 2004, After The Cell Match at War of the Ring, The CWF was vacated due to Homer's abrupt retirement, It was the first time in a Decade the Title was Vacated, but it was later won by Raphael. Raph had already been on an Unbeaten streak since his debut, and before he won the Championship Belt. Raph would go on an impressive Championship reign without even losing a match for the next two years. In 2006, Raphael retired from CWF, and oversaw Spongebob Squarepants win the CWF Championship Belt in a Tournament.

Raphael: The reason I retired was simple, I had nothing left to prove. I've beaten everyone on the roster at least once, I was still the CWF Champion, and I didn't want the fans to think that CWF was going stale. But you never know what may happen.

John Santoni's Voice: The CWF Championship is still the crowning achivement in Cartoon Wrestling Federation today with many young, and fresh stars reaching for it.

John Santoni: Well that is the History of the CWF Championship. Up next is another installment of the CWF Hall Of Fame. While there have been many great Champions in CWF, This man or should I say Mouse was one of the greatest Champions of all time.

**CWF HALL OF FAME**: Mickey Mouse

John Santoni's Voice: Mickey Mouse wasn't in CWF when the Company first started, but he became a Household name when he made his debut in 1980. Immediatley, He took on his legendary crosstown Rival Big Pete in a series of both Wrestling, and Strongman Challenges. 1981, The two then ended their major rivalry in what could be considered one of the earliest versions of the Ironman Match when Mickey defeated Pete 3 to 2 in an Hourlong Match.

Big Pete: You know, I have alot of respect for Mick, and that match was the seed where that respect grew from.

In 1982, Mickey Mouse challenged The Fearless Leader in a match for the CWF Championship. The Pottsylvania native pulled out all the stops to try, and retain his Championship but, Mickey hit his Mick Kick (Superkick), and defeated The Fearless Leader to win the CWF Championship. That victory started a major phase in CWF, and it was called "MickeyMania".

Bugs Bunny: MickeyMania was everywhere. Shirts, Toys, Food, You name it, MickeyMania was written on it.

John Santoni's Voice: Mickey Mouse's Title reign lasted an unpresidented ten years, The longest time that CWF Superstar held a Championship. Throughout those years, Mickey participated in the First Main Event PPV: King of Kings where he defeated Fat Albert, Defeated Popeye The Sailor in a Cage Match, and had even teamed up with Hulk Hogan to defeat "Rowdy" Roddy Piper & Donald Duck. In 1992, The Reign of MickeyMania ended when Donald Duck defeated Mickey to win the Title.

Scrooge McDuck: It was about time that Donald won the CWF Championship. Of course I was there managing my nephew.

John Santoni's Voice: Mickey would later regain the CWF Championship, but later lost it to Mario at the First CWF Rumble in an Icon vs. Icon match. After regaining & losing the CWF Championship two more times, Mickey retired from CWF in 1997. Mickey continued to make small appearances including as the Special Guest Ref in the Main Event at Wrestleversary in 2000 between Homer Simpson & Bart Simpson. Mickey Mouse may have broken the mold when it comes to great Champions.

John Santoni: Well that's it for this Episode of CWF Classics. Next Episode, We see some Great Moments in CWF History, and another CWF Hall of Famer. Until then, Thank You for watching, and see you soon.

* * *

Okay, Another Episode done. I'll keep working on some new ideas for Episodes as well. **Reviews** are up.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya Folks, I _finally_ got My Old Stories back up (Thank You _**Flash Drive**_!), And I finally got this Old Chapter Finished. _**ENJOY!!!!**_ P.S. I only own my O.C.'s

* * *

CWF Classics Episode 3

Peter Gabriels Big Time Plays as the Theme for CWF Classics. Then John Santoni is seen sitting in a Black Desk.

John Santoni: Welcome CWF Classics, I'm your Host John Santoni. Now this Episode will feature some of the Greatest Moments in CWF History. Now CWF wouldn't have been great without it's past. Our First Great Moment in CWF History is actually the First ever match in CWF History between Fred Flintstone & Popeye the Sailor.

(CWF: Episode One, September 1968)

Bugs: Good Evening Wrestling Fans, and Welcome to the First Episode, and the First Match of Cartoon Wrestling Federation. It is between two of probably the most strongest men there is in the World of Cartoons. First, There is the Barefoot Brawler known as Fred Flintstone from Bedrock. His opponent here tonight, Popeye The Sailor, Hailing from Santa Monica, California His punches are a force to be reckoned with.

The match begins with Fred, and Popeye in a Tie-up with Popeye winning it by putting Fred in a Full Nelson Hold. Fred breaks out of the Hold,  
the two begin to exchange Punches like Boxers until Popeye is able to hit an Uppercut onto Fred, and then follows it up with a Clothesline taking Fred down. Popeye tries to pin Fred, but is able to get his foot on the Ropes. Fred gets back up, and hits a Suplex onto Popeye to slow him down.  
Fred then hits an Elbow Drop, and pins Popeye.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Popeye kicks out

Popeye gets back up, and hits a Big Boot onto Fred. Popeye then grabs a Can of Spinach that he had near the Ring, and devours the Spinach inside. Popeye then unleashes a flurry of Punches onto Fred, and then hits a Right Hook to nearly knock Fred out. Popeye is just about ready, to hit a Haymaker onto Fred to end the match, but he decides to wait until Fred is fully up. Fred gets back up, and Popeye tries to hit a Hay Maker onto Fred, but Fred ducks, and hits a Knock Out Punch onto Popeye. Fred then pins Popeye.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Fred Flintstone!!

Bugs Bunny: There you have it folks, Fred Flintstone has won the First Match in CWF History.

John Santoni: Well That was the First Match ever in CWF History, Now Fred would eventually win the CWF Tournament, and become CWF's First Champion. Next Show will feature one of the Most Wildest Toon Celebrity Moments in CWF. Next is another installment of the CWF Hall Of Fame. As a Member of a Famous Team, He was known for his agression, but When he was in CWF, He was an unstoppable Force.

**CWF HALL OF FAME:** Raphael

John Santoni's Voice: In 2004 CWF had a major Problem, After the Cell Match at War of the Ring, Homer Simpson was forced to retire, and Vacate the CWF Championship due to Injuries. This meant that the CWF Title would have to be won in a Tournament. Also, CWF was making a major push into Signing New Superstars, Even going as far as Sending out Contracts via Mail.

Mr. Burns: Ahh Yes, You see without The Champion being King of Jungle (If you will), We needed Young Lions to help fill the Void.

John Santoni's Voice: In the Final First Round Match, It was set to be Meowth vs. One of the Newest Superstars Signed, But No one knew who it was until...

(Flashback: CWF September 2004)

via Titantron: Now Mr. Meowther or Something, Recently I have been sending out Contracts to any Character out there, Including here in New York City! Now I heard that there are Four supposedly Mutated Teenage Terrapens or something like that here so I offered all four of them a Contract, But only One actually Signed on.

(2003 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Theme Plays)

Ring Announcer: And his opponent, From New York City, New York: Raphael!! (Crowd Cheers)

Raphael: Let me tell ya, It was awesome that I was gonna be in CWF. I care about my Bros, and Master Splinter, But I've always wanted to fight on my own, and be my own man.

John Santoni's Voice: In Raphael's Debut Bout, He easily dominated Meowth with a Powerbomb within Three Minutes of the Match. By the end of the Month, Raphael went on to the CWF Pay Per View Event: Cold Blood, and took on Bart Simpson in the Finals for the CWF Championship.

Bart Simpson: I was considered to be the Next CWF Champion after my Dad retired, but then again that all changed when Raph showed up.

John Santoni's Voice: The Bout was one of the Longest in the Pay Per View's History going as long as Fifty Five Minutes until Raphael nailed a Powerbomb onto Bart to win the Match, and the CWF Championship. Throughout the next Two Years Raphael would go on an Undefeated Streak beating Superstars in Singles, Tag Teams, and many other Major Matches taking on Bart Simpson, Eric Cartman, Naruto Uzumaki, Danny Phantom, Jake Long, Bobobo, and many more.

Raphael: At one point, I suggested that I should be in the CWF Royal Rumble Match, and that whomever won it (If I was Eliminated) would be the CWF Champion. It would be like Me going up against 29 other Superstars, But CWF didn't like it because it would cause a problem with Wrestleversary. I respected their decision, but that is something I wish they did.

John Santoni's Voice: Eventually, After Two Years of Defending the CWF Title, Raphael Retired from CWF with an astounding 117 Wins, and 0 Losses. He did officiate the Finals of the 2006 CWF Championship Tournament which had Spongebob defeating Eric Cartman. Raphael was a man who never backed down from a Challenge, and He still stands by that code today.

John Santoni: Well that's it for this Episode of CWF Classics. Next Episode, We check out some of the Wildest Celebrity Moments from CWF, and and another CWF Hall of Famer. Thank You for watching, and see you soon.

* * *

Great to finally Make another Chapter of CWF Classics. I'll have another Chapter up in the Near Future. In the Meantime: _**Review!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Folks, I finally made another Chapter of CWF Classics. Check it out. I only own my OCs.

* * *

CWF Classics Episode 4

Peter Gabriels Big Time Plays as the Theme for CWF Classics. Then John Santoni is seen sitting in a Black Desk.

John Santoni: Welcome CWF Classics, I'm your Host John Santoni. Everybody who checks out CWF is a Major Fan to us, but to actually have Fans who are Major Names in Sports, and Entertainment isn't bad either. This Episode feature some of the Best, and Worst of those Celebrity Moments.

**Celebrities in CWF**

John Santoni's Voice: Celebrities have always been major Fans of Sports, and Entertainment even before making it big. Like many Fans in Wrestling, You know they will make an appearance.

Bugs Bunny: Celebrity Fans in CWF were common back in the 80's, and 90's. Nowadays though, They make small appearances watching the Matches rather trying to get involved.

John Santoni's Voice: There have been Good Celebrity Moments...

(CWF Wrestleversary 1991)

Hulk Hogan: Watcha' gonna do when Hulkamania, and Mickeymania run wild on You!!!

(CWF 2002)

Stan Lee: Greetings True Believers!!

(CWF Rumble 2005)

Ring Announcer: Ladies, and Gentlemen, Please Welcome Rap Icon: Will Smith!!!

Will Smith: Yo CWF is where da Party's At!!

Danny Phantom: Aww yeah, Will Smith is one of my Rappers & Meeting him was nice too.

Donald Duck: I still feel a twitch or two when Hulk Leg Dropped me.

Bart Simpson: Stan Lee has always been an awesome Dude, And I'm not just saying that because he gave me a X-Men #1 Comic.

John Santoni's Voice: There have been Bad Celebrity Moments...

(CWF 1993)

Steve Urkel: Hi everybody!!!

Suddenly Urkel breaks a Ring Rope in half.

Steve Urkel: Did I do that? Hehehehhonk!!

(CWF Rumble 1999)

Dennis Rodman is seen with his Head in a Cotton Candy Machine.

Dennis: That's Right, That's how I get my hair done.

Cartman: Ohh God, When I saw some of the Old Videos Online of Urkel in CWF, I nearly puked.

JC: I was a Major Bulls Fan in th 90's, and I have to admit it wasn't his best moment.

John Santoni's Voice: And then there's....

(Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson Plays)

(CWF Wrestleversary 1989)

Bugs Bunny: It's The Moonwalker Michael Jackson!!

Michael Jackson performs "Thriller" in the Middle of the Ring.

Michael Jackson: Thank You CWF, Ma He-he.

Bugs Bunny: Say what you want about him, but Michael Jackson was a Great Act.

Goofy: One of my all time Favorite Moments of CWF.

John Santoni's Voice: Many Celebrities ranging from Sports, to Music, and to Film have been Fans of CWF. Though There are afew names whom CWF would wish would visit CWF.

Meowth: I've been a fan of Dave Chapelle for awhile so it would be cool you know why?

Cameraman: Why?

Meowth (Now dressed as Rick James): Cause I'm Rick James Wimp!

Cartman: Mel Gibson.

Bart Simpson: Bret Hart, and I are chums, Maybe I can ask him to come to CWF.

John Santoni's Voice: Even though they all have their different Views, There is One Star all of CWF would love to meet.

Danny Phantom: The Rock.

Spongebob: The Rock.

Cartman: The Rock.

JC: The Jabroni Beating, Pie Eating, Trail Blazing, Eyebrow Raising, Often Imitated, Never Duplicated Great One: The Rock!!!

JC then does The People's Eyebrow.

John Santoni: Well that's some of CWF's Major Celebrity Fans. Up next is another installment of the CWF Hall Of Fame. Now this Superstar was one of CWF's First Big Names, and was CWF'S First United States Champion.

**CWF HALL OF FAME:** Popeye The Sailor

Popeye: "I'm strong to the finish, 'cause I eats me Spinach, I'm Popeye the sailor man!" (Toot Toot).

John Santoni's Voice: Popeye The Sailor hailed from Santa Monica, California. But wherever he went, He was treated like the Hometwon Hero.  
Debuting in the Begining of CWF in 1968, Popeye was considered was one the Best Strikers in CWF.

Fred Flintstone: Oh yeah, Popeye's Haymakers were considered a Deadly Finisher back in the Day. Heck, I still think it is a Deadly Finisher.

John Santoni's Voice: Popeye participated in the First Match in CWF, Though he lost to eventual Champion Fred Flintstone. Eventually, Popeye would become CWF Champion in 1972. But it wasn't until 1976 when Popeye proved that he can make his own History by becoming the First United States Champion.

Popeye: It was quite a Feat how I was able to win the United States Championship, and in a Fatal Four Way proved that I yam what I yam and tha's all what I yam.

John Santoni's Voice: Popeye held the Belt for about a Year until being defeated by Fat Albert. For about a Decade, Popeye decided to lay low, Even decided to Leave CWF for about 2 Years before returning to the Ring in 1986 to clash with CWF Champion Mickey Mouse. Fater afew Non Title Wins against Mickey, It was in 1987 when the Two faced off in a Cage Match for the CWF Title. In the end, Mickey was able to retain the Title.

Mickey Mouse: Let me tell ya, Being trapped in a Cage with a Power Puncher like Popeye was no walk in the Park. I'm still amazed that I won that match.

John Santoni's Voice: After that, Popeye decided to retire from CWF Wrestling, but still makes afew Rounds to Pound some more Palookas as long as he still has his Trusty Can of Spinach near him.

Popeye: A-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah-gah!

John Santoni: Well that's it for this Episode of CWF Classics. Next Episode, We'll Check out more of CWF's Past, and another CWF Hall of Famer. Thank You for watching, and see you soon.

* * *

Finally Done. I'm gonna keep on working on some Ideas with this Fic. **_REVIEWS_** are Up. _Ideas_ are also Welcomed (_But maybe tweaked though_).


End file.
